international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Raw
IWE Raw (sometimes stylized as RAW) is a professional wrestling television program for International Wrestling Entertainment (IWE) that currently airs on the USA Network in the United States. The show's name was also used to refer to the Raw brand, in which IWE employees were assigned to work and perform on that program between 2002 and 2011 during the IWE Brand Extension. The other program and brand during that time was SmackDown. The show originally debuted in the United States on the USA Network on January 11, 1993. It remained there until 2000, when Raw was moved to TNN, later known as Spike TV. In 2005, the show was moved back to the USA Network. Since its launch in 1993, Raw continues to air on Monday nights. Raw is generally seen as the company's flagship program due to its longer history, higher ratings, the fact its shows are live every week, and emphasis on pay-per-views. It is the longest running weekly episodic television show in US history. Next Episode of RAW January 13, 2014 Show history 1993-2002 Original format The Monday Night Wars and Raw is War The end of the Wars 2002-present Brand Extension Return to USA Network Production Special episodes Current champions Commentators Ring announcers DVD and Video releases File:Raw10YA.jpg |IWE Raw Tenth Anniversary (2003) File:Raw15YA.jpg |The Best of IWE RAW 15th Anniversary (2007) Magazines File:15_Years_of_RAW.jpg | 15 Years of RAW (2007) Previous Logo's IWF Monday Night Raw.png|Used from January 1993 to March 1997. IWF Monday Night Raw2.png|Also used on March 10, 1997. This logo was used in tandem of the first Raw Is War logo. IWF Monday Night Raw3.png|Used from March 10, 1997 on the first day of RAW Is WAR. IWF Monday Night Raw4.png IWF Raw Is War.png|CGI version of Raw Is War logo. Debuted on November 1998 to September 2001. IWE Monday Night Raw.png|Used from December 10, 2007 to December 18, 2007. IWE Monday Night Raw2.png Iwe raw.jpg IWE Raw 2012.jpeg IWE RAW 2012 Logo.png IWF Raw First logo.jpg|January 11, 1993 - March 3, 1997 IWF RAW IS WAR.jpg|March 17, 1997 - September 10, 2001 First Half Of The Episode IWF Raw 1997 Logo.png|April 1996 – 1998 IWF War Zone Logo.png|Alternate Logo April 1996-March 1998 9352546_orig.jpg|March 10, 1997 - September 10, 2001 Second Half Of The Episode IWF Raw 1998 Logo.png|Alternate Logo mid-1998-1999 IWF RAW 2002 logo.JPG|September 17, 2001 - March 25, 2002 IWE RAW logo.jpg|April 1, 2002 - October 2, 2006 IWE Raw logo 2006.jpg|October 9, 2006 - January 2008 IWE RAW logo 2012.jpg|January 2008 - August 22, 2011 IWE RawSuperShow.jpeg|August 29, 2011 - July 23, 2012 IWE new-raw_600.jpg|July 23, 2012 – August 11, 2014 IWE RAW New Logo 2014.png|August 18, 2014 – July 22, 2016 Preshow & Backstage Pass Logo IWE RAW Preshow.jpg|Feb, 2014 - 2015 IWE RAW Backstag Pass.jpg|Feb, 2014–present IWE Raw Pre Show (2015).png|2015–Present Best of RAW Logo IWE Best of RAW.jpg|Feb, 2014–present See also *List of guest hosts of Raw *International Wrestling Entertainment *IWE programs *Official RAW theme *Greatest RAW Moments External links